


Chocolate

by sastieljpg (ACometAppears)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACometAppears/pseuds/sastieljpg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel could count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Sam eat chocolate. He finds a way for Sam to enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “sastiel + chocolate” from tumblr user shuufleur. Written on Valentine's day - kind involves food!kink. Enjoy!!

Castiel could count on one hand the amount of times he’d seen Sam eat chocolate. 

They never kept it around: Dean preferred pie and donuts, and Sam preferred, well … Salad. Cake, at a push. But, unless they were on the road, Sam didn’t really partake in it. 

Which was, in the angel’s opinion, a travesty. 

While Castiel’s favourite food was undoubtedly burgers - the strong, salty taste of them overcoming the strange sensation that he was just eating molecules - he also preferred sugary foods, like chocolate, for the same reason: they usually distracted him from the fact he wasn’t really supposed to eat, or taste the food he was consuming. He just wanted to share that strong, sweet flavour - unlike anything else he’d ever tried - with the younger Winchester. 

It was Valentine’s Day, or ‘unattached drifter Christmas’ as Dean had called it, right before he’d gone out the door to pick up a woman at a bar. Castiel was given to understand that humans usually traded gifts with those they loved on Valentine's day - rather than going on hunts for rogue cupids and Horsemen of the apocalypse, he thought, shuddering slightly at the memory. So he decided to get Sam some chocolate - even after they’d discussed how they weren’t going to give presents, and he’d been told categorically that Sam did not want anything. 

He was given to understand that lying about giving gifts was a tradition, too. 

This was confirmed, when instead of picking up a pizza from a local take-out restaurant like they’d planned, Castiel found Sam preparing a meal of home-made patties, which he was grilling to perfection, accompanied by buns made of out home-made bread. 

A little while later, after one of the most delicious meals Castiel had ever eaten - Sam was a talented chef, and the fact that it had been a labour of love for him just made it taste even better - they were lying in a tangle of limbs on the sofa, watching some crappy rom-com on TV. 

When Sam was least expecting it, Castiel pulled out a bag of chocolates from the large pocket of his trenchcoat.  
"What are those?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Castiel, from where he was lying on top of his chest. Castiel brought them up to his eye-line to show them to him, but Sam batted them away.  
"Yeah, I saw them, they’re chocolates - I mean, why do you have them?"  
"I got them, for you," He answered simply, with a smile.  
"… I don’t eat chocolate that often," Sam replied. He wasn’t saying he didn’t like it, though. Castiel grinned.  
"Then you shall enjoy this even more," He reasoned, opening the bag and holding up the first one to Sam, who looked doubtful. After a few seconds, however, he leaned forward to take the chocolate into his mouth, sucking on Castiel’s fingers ever so slightly as he did so. 

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment, as he enjoyed the familiar taste.  
"Mmm," He hummed, opening his eyes and looking into Castiel’s. He could see something dark and sultry in the angel’s expression, as he watched him eat the chocolate. 

Slowly, Castiel pulled another chocolate from the bag. Sam did the same as before, but this time, made a conscious effort to suck on Castiel’s fingers for a good few seconds, keeping his eyes open and maintaining eye contact with the angel as he moved his tongue. 

Castiel bit his lip, suddenly very aware of the fact they were on the sofa, not in the bedroom; the fact that Sam was lying on top of him, a warm pressure pressed up against him, starting to feel really good right about now. 

"Sam …" He mumbled, his voice deep with arousal.  
"One more," Sam requested; Castiel was all too happy to oblige, pulling another chocolate from the bag. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Sam loosen his tie, and undo a few of his shirt buttons, exposing the skin beneath them. 

Castiel offered the chocolate, and Sam took it, placing it down on Castiel’s bare chest. Licking his lips and winking at Castiel, now fully into the idea of eating chocolate for this purpose, Sam licked at Castiel’s chest; his tongue swirled in circles, lapping at the skin, until he reached the chocolate - by which time Castiel was already breathing heavily, watching him go to work. 

He licked it up into his mouth, before moving upwards to Castiel’s lips, and capturing them to share the sweet taste. The angel hummed in pleasure, tasting the chocolate in Sam’s mouth as they enjoyed it between them; they kept going until the taste was completely gone, with Castiel’s hands roaming down to Sam’s belt, unfastening it eagerly. Sam was making breathy, needy little noises. 

"Grab the chocolates, Cas," Sam said, in between desperate kisses, "Starting to like them," Castiel moved onto Sam’s neck, which he knew was a sensitive spot for the hunter. He planted a deep, bruising kiss there that made Sam keen, his words on pause for a while before he could complete them: "… Wanna bring them to the bedroom," 

That was when Castiel knew that chocolate had been a good idea.


End file.
